The use of arc quenching materials to extinguish arcs either on loadbreak or loadmake operations is well known. Some of these devices work on the principal of movement of the arc quenching material into the proximity of the arc while others move the arc into the proximity of the material. In either case, the direction of gas flow is not controlled nor used for any particular purpose. Most of these devices also require reloading of the device prior to reclosing of the contacts.